gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 of Game of Thrones was formally commissioned by HBO on 8 April 2014, following a substantial increase in audience figures between the third and fourth seasons.The Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Renewed for Two More Seasons The fifth and sixth seasons were commissioned simultaneously, the first time HBO has done so for a major drama series. The season consists of ten episodes. It began filming in July 2015 and will conclude late into the year.Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins David Benioff and D.B. Weiss return as executive producers and showrunners for both seasons five and six, having signed a new two-year contract with HBO in early 2014. The season is expected to premiere in Spring 2016. Season 6 will be based on the hitherto unreleased sixth novel of the A Song of Ice and Fire book series, The Winds of Winter, along with a significant amount of leftover material from the fourth and fifth books, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons, which run concurrently but follow different sets of characters. Plot to train as a new maester, and find a way to defeat the White Walkers.]] Adaptation While prior seasons followed a format of adapting roughly one book's worth of material per year (or one large book across two seasons, in the case of Season 3 and most of Season 4), Season 5 condensed together most of the fourth and fifth novels in the A Song of Ice and Fire series, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons, resulting in most major storylines catching up with the end of the fifth and most recent novel. This means most storylines will draw upon the as-yet-unpublished sixth novel, The Winds of Winter. George R.R. Martin did give the TV producers a general outline of events that will happen in the final two unpublished novels, but fundamentally the TV adaptation won't be based on full text versions, nor is there currently any way of discerning how accurate it is going to be compared to the future novels (e.g., if the actions of one character in Season 6 are actually a condensation of the actions of two different characters in the sixth novel). Though Martin has released about half a dozen preview chapters from the sixth novel, it isn't clear if they can really be the basis of any future material in the TV series, due to already existing differences between the book series and the TV adaptation. As of Season 5, some characters and storylines have more or less caught up with all published material: Jon Snow and the Night's Watch; Daenerys Targaryen and Meereen, including Tyrion Lannister; King's Landing, including Cersei Lannister (yet excluding Margaery Tyrell after her imprisonment and some secondary characters, such as Kevan Lannister); Petyr Baelish and the Vale; Sansa Stark, whose storyline was merged with Jeyne Poole's, the one forced to marry Ramsay; Stannis Baratheon and Melisandre; Davos Seaworth, who was involved in other subplots in the North which were cut or delayed; Roose Bolton and Ramsay Bolton; Bran Stark, Hodor, and Meera Reed, who already almost caught up at the end of the fourth season; and Theon Greyjoy. However, other characters and storylines have not yet caught up: Arya Stark has two more published chapters after going blind at the end of the fourth book (though parts of the first chapter from the sixth novel were featured in Season 5, in which she kills Meryn Trant instead of Raff); and, on their journey throughout most of the fourth book, Sam and Gilly briefly stay in Braavos and by the end arrive in Oldtown and meet the maesters at the Citadel. However, most of the voyage's story was already adapted in the fifth season before they even left Castle Black, including their growing relationship, learning of Daenerys ruling in Slaver's Bay, and Aemon's death. Although most of the storylines from the fourth and fifth books were included in Season 5 in some form and to some extent, there was simply too much material to fit it all in one season, so several subplots were omitted entirely from it. Tyrion's storyline as he was heading east to Meereen introduced a major new subplot involving a profound political shakeup, but this was cut completely from Season 5, and it will probably be omitted in the future. While House Martell and Dorne's substantive plot was technically included, it was drastically condensed, omitting most of its characters and their machinations (to the point that Doran Martell only appeared briefly), and sending in a main character —Jaime Lannister— as the new lead of the subplot, instead of Doran's daughter and heir Arianne Martell, who was entirely cut. Meanwhile, House Greyjoy and the ironborn and House Tully and Riverrun haven't been a major presence in the show since Season 2 and Season 3 respectively, even though they have major subplots starting in the fourth novel (with Yara Greyjoy as a new POV narrator character and Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully in charge of Riverrun, as he wasn't present at the Red Wedding massacre). Previously thought to be omitted, casting and filming news reveal these plots were merely delayed to Season 6. However, it is unclear how the TV series will incorporate them, as they were interlinked with the already adapted storylines (e.g., reacting to things Cersei does as Tommen's regent, before she is arrested and removed from power), or whether or not these subplots will progress far enough they reach material from The Winds of Winter. Production In Northern Ireland, production would run for five months, from late July to early December.Watchers on the Wall — More Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 Interior shooting returned to the show's headquarters, the Paint Hall Studios in Belfast. Meanwhile, location shooting took place at the following locations: Garron Point (previously Runestone)Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins at Garron Point; the Winterfell set in MoneyglassWatchers on the Wall — Filming begins in Magilligan and Moneyglass; Magilligan (reprising its part as the Dothraki sea)Watchers on the Wall — Location filming in Northern Ireland begins for Game of Thrones season 6!; the Castle Black set in MaghermorneWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Filming at Castle Black set in Magheramorne; Ballintoy (returning as Pyke)Watchers on the Wall — New images of Game of Thrones filming in Northern Ireland, plus huge spoilers for season 6!; Sallagh Brae in Larne (where a small sept set was built)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Larne set revealed; more set updates from Girona and Almeria; Glenarm (previously the Vale)Filming this week in Glenarm; Carnlough Harbour (as a Braavosi canal)BelfastLive — Game of Thrones star Maisie Williams snapped filming scenes in Carnlough Harbour, Shane's Castle (once more as the foundations of the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to Shane’s Castle for season 6; Carncastle (previously the fields around Winterfell)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filmed a season 6 scene recently with 400 extras; Saintfield (as the site for "The Battle of the Six Armies"Watchers on the Wall — Exclusive! Exciting news about Northern Ireland filming, a climactic Northern battle)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones gets theatrical; plus massive spoilers for season six!, which demanded the show's lengthiest shoot for a battle sceneWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones prepares to film the Tower of Joy; plus updated Saintfield spoilers!; and the new Riverrun set in Corbet (built for the first time, since in the third season the castle was realized only with Gosford Castle's gardens, an interior hall set and a distant matte painting for a single shot).Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones building riverside castle for season 6 Ever since Croatia was introduced into the production for the second season, it has been the main source of locations outside of Northern Ireland, yet this season only returned to the country for a brief shoot in Dubrovnik, which reappears as King's Landing.Watchers on the Wall — Lena Headey on the set of Game of Thrones in Dubrovnik! Previously, Dubrovnik had been both King's Landing and Qarth, while Klis, Split and Šibenik depicted Meereen and Braavos. This season turned to new Spanish locations instead.Watchers on the Wall — Confirmed: Game of Thrones not returning to Croatia for season 6 In Spain, filming took place between late August and late October. In GironaWatchers on the Wall — Girona locations for Game of Thrones season 6 announced, the locations were the Sant Pere de Galligants abbey and the adjoining street (as a Braavosi bridge)Twitter — Galligants Street is a Braavosi bridge, the Plaça dels Jurats (as a Braavosi theater stage), the streets of Ferran el Catòlic, Sant Martí and l’Escola Pia (as Braavosi marketplaces)Watchers on the Wall — New photos of Game of Thrones preparations in Girona!Watchers on the Wall — Maisie Williams and Faye Marsay Film Action Sequence in Girona, another local street (as an alley in Oldtown)Watchers on the Wall — Oldtown filming today confirmed; plus Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in Girona and more!, and the Girona Cathedral's exterior (as the Great Sept)Watchers on the Wall — Major King’s Landing season 6 spoilers. Later, there were the Santa Florentina Castle in Catalonia (as Horn Hill)Watchers on the Wall — Castell de Santa Florentina confirmed as Horn Hill, the Bardenas natural park in NavarreWatchers on the Wall — Extras casting under way with Navarre confirmed for Game of Thrones season 6 (as the Dothraki Sea), the Zafra Castle in Guadalajara (as the Tower of Joy)Watchers on the Wall — The Tower of Joy confirmed! And more new details about a key role involved, and Montgrí Castle and Besalú in the Costa Brava (both of which would undergo exterior shots similar to those that created the Long Bridge of Volantis.)Watchers on the Wall — New Costa Bravan Locations In PeñíscolaWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming locations in Peñíscola announced, which doubled only for Meereen, the filming spots were the Portal Fosc (as a dilapidated street), the Plaza de Santa María (as a granary), the Plaza de Armas, and the Parque de la Artillería (as a garden)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones shooting in Peñíscola begins. In AlmeríaWatchers on the Wall — Almería in Spain (unofficially) confirmed for Game of Thrones Season 6, a new Vaes Dothrak set was built in PenchinaWatchers on the Wall — New photos of Girona and Almería Game of Thrones sets in progress!, and existing locations were used in Mesa RoldánWatchers on the Wall — Mesa Roldán confirmed as a Game of Thrones season 6 location, the AlcazabaWatchers on the Wall — 2 new castles added for Game of Thrones season 6!, the Tabernas desert and the municipalities of Sorbas and PechinaWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming dates and details at Mesa Roldan. Cast Returning starring cast *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterPOPSUGAR — Peter Dinklage Interview *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime LannisterMaking Game of Thrones — Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Interview *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei LannisterVariety — ‘Game of Thrones’ Stars Talk Emmy Nominations, ‘Sick’ Season 6 Scripts *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon SnowWatchers on the Wall — Kit Harington spotted AGAIN *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr BaelishChris Creaner Facebook — Aidan Gillen sighting *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery TyrellMaking Game of Thrones — The GoT Cast Talks Scene-envy and Teases Season 6 *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos SeaworthFood World News — Liam Cunningham interview *Carice van Houten as Lady MelisandreSan Diego Comic Con 2015 — Game of Thrones panel *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa StarkWatchers on the Wall — More Game of Thrones Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 *Maisie Williams as Arya StarkMaking Game of Thrones — Maisie Williams Interview *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran StarkIrish Examiner — Isaac Hempstead Wright Interview *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund GiantsbaneKristofer Hivju fan sighting in Belfast *Hannah Murray as GillyMoviefone — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6: Actors Share Exciting One-Word Script Teases *Conleth Hill as Varys *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of TarthAccess Hollywood — Gwendoline Christie: Will Fans See More Of Brienne In 'GoT' Season 6? *Jerome Flynn as Ser BronnCurtis Brown — Jerome Flynn CV *Michiel Huisman as Daario NaharisGame of Thrones Insider Instagram — Michiel Huisman sighting *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen BaratheonDean C. Chapman Twitter — With Eugene Simon *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'gharHamilton Hodell — Tom Wlaschiha CV *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose BoltonMichael McElhatton Interview *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay BoltonWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones stars returning to Belfast, including a wicked character *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah MormontHerald Scotland — Iain Glen on what next for Ser Jorah Mormont in Game of Thrones Returning guest starring cast * Jonathan Pryce as the High SparrowAre these Game of Thrones stars spotted in Belfast returning in season 6? * Diana Rigg as Olenna Tyrell * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Natalia Tena as Osha * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran MartellAV Club — Alexander Siddig Interview * Daniel Portman as Podrick PayneDaniel Portman Twitter — Back to Belfast * Finn Jones as Ser Loras TyrellMelty — Finn Jones con interview * Jacob Anderson as Grey WormInstaThrones Instagram — Jacob Anderson, Gemma Whelan, Michiel Huisman, Nathalie Emanuel sighting * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser ThorneWatchers on the Wall — Owen Teale on season 6 and being the man who killed Jon Snow * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Mace Tyrell * Sibel Kekilli as ShaeWatchers on the Wall — Peñíscola Photo Roundup: Cast and Story Spoilers for Season 6! * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan LannisterCurtis Brown — Ian Gelder CV * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene SandFacebook — Rosabell Laurenti Sellers sighted * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara SandWatchers on the Wall — The Sand Snakes on Game of Thrones season 6; Belfast sightings galore for the cast of GoT! * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Ben Crompton as Eddison TollettKit Harington spotted AGAIN; Filming begins at Garron Point * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reedhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_of_Thrones_(season_6 * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn RoyceWatchers on the Wall — Yohn Royce confirmed to return in season 6 * Brian Fortune as Othell YarwyckO'Sullivan — Brian Fortune CV * Brenock O'Connor as OllyBrenock O'Connor Instagram — Back in Belfast * Faye Marsay as the WaifWatchers on the Wall — Faye Marsay Likely Returning * Hannah Waddingham as Septa UnellaWatchers on the Wall — New filming photos of Natalie Dormer, Dean-Charles Chapman, Jonathan Pryce and more! * Josephine Gillan as MareiJosephine Gillan Twitter New major cast members * Ian McShane as TBA. Announced August 1, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ian McShane cast in Game of Thrones season 6 * Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven. Announced August 3, 2015.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones casts screen legend Max von Sydow in familiar role * Sebastian Croft as Young Eddard Stark. Announced August 9, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Young Ned cast, sources report! * Eddie Eyre as Ser Alfred Hunrith. Announced August 27, 2015. * Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy. Announced September 1, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Euron cast * Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly. Announced September 4, 2015.Freddie Stroma cast as Samwell Tarly's brother * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro. Announced September 7 & 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Richard E.Grant joining the cast of Game of Thrones!Watchers on the Wall — Richard E. Grant’s Game of Thrones role revealed! * Essie Davis as Lady Stork. Announced September 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Essie Davis joins the cast of Game of Thrones * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Meet the Tarlys: Game of Thrones adds three more actors to season 6! * Samantha Spiro as Lady Melessa Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015. * Rebecca Benson as Talla Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015. * Robert Aramayo as TBA. Announced September 30, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Robert Aramayo joins the cast of Game of Thrones * Luke Roberts as TBA. Announced October 1, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — More confirmation of Luke Roberts, Nathalie Emmanuel arrives in Peñíscola, and new set photos from Spain and Saintfield! * Joe Naufahu as Khal Jhaqo. Announced October 1 & 2, 2015.Deadline — 'Game Of Thrones’ Adds Joe Naufahu As RecurringWatchers on the Wall — Joe Naufahu will be a Dothraki khal * Melanie Liburd as High Priestess Kinvara. Announced October 3 & 4, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd joins the cast of Game of ThronesWatchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd’s Game of Thrones role confirmed and more season 6 spoilers New minor cast members * Sam Coleman as TBA. Announced July 2, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Young actor cast for Game of Thrones season 6 * Ricky Champ as Flynn. Announced July 23, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ricky Champ joins the cast * Fergus Leathem as TBA. Announced August 9, 2015. * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as TBA. Announced August 26, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Jóhannes Haukur, Andrew Bryan & Tristan Heanue cast * Andrew Bryan as a Bolton officer. Announced August 26, 2015. * Tristan Heanue as TBA. Announced August 26 ,2015 * Souad Faress as TBA. Announced August 27, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Souad Faress & Eddie Eyre cast * Robert Render as TBA. Announced August 28, 2015.Premier Artists— Robert Render Cast in Game of Thrones * Eddie Jackson as TBA. Announced August 29, 2015.Alex Cusack Management — Eddie Jackson, Glen Barry and Brendan O'Rourke cast in Game of Thrones Season 6 * Glen Barry as a theater troupe member. Announced August 29, 2015. * Brendan O'Rourke as a theater troupe member. Announced August 29, 2015. * Ross Anderson as a theater troupe member. Announced September 7, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Braavos Action and Soldiers from an Unexpected House Spotted, More New Casting and DeObia Oparei on season 6 * Michael Heath as Kesh. Announced September 9, 2015.Spotlight — Michael Heath CV * Eva Butterly as a theatre troupe member. Announced September 10, 2015. * Eline Powell as a theater troupe member. Announced September 10, 2015. * Kevin Eldon as a theater troupe leading actor. Announced September 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Kevin Eldon joins the cast of Game of Thrones * Leigh Gill as Bobono. Announced September 12, 2015. * Kevin Horsham as a Westerosi sea captain. Announced September 15, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Kevin Horsham cast in small roleCasting Call Pro — Kevin Horsham Credits * Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Icelandic band Of Monsters and Men appearing in Game of Thrones season 6 * Ragnar Þórhallsson as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015. * Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015. * Raül Tortosa as a Tyrell bannerman. Announced September 17, 2015.Twitter — Roger Ashton-Griffiths reveals Raül Tortosa is a Tyrell bannerman Reported new characters * Smalljon Umber./ Watchers on the Wall — Northern Lord Confirmations * Lord Arnolf Karstark. * Aeron Greyjoy. * Young Lyanna Stark.Watchers on the Wall — Major new spoilers about McShane and more in season 6; Game of Thrones plans a premiere and a battle * Young Benjen Stark. * Young Hodor. * Qhogo, a Dothraki.Watchers on the Wall — More characters being cast for Game of Thrones Season 6! * Akrat, a Dothraki. * Bower, a servant. * Lachlan, an outlaw leader. * Japeth, an outlaw. * A wry, articulate Lord.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season six lord * A Septon (A "priest" who fits the description of Septon Meribald).Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 casting has begun – and here’s the list! * A legendary fighter who fits the description of Ser Arthur Dayne. * A hapless man who fits the description of a son of Walder Frey.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting another Frey for season 6? * A Child of the Forest.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season 6 female role * A large boy.Watchers on the Wall — Young flashback kids correction * A 7 year old boy. * A hunter. * A submissive maester. * A green recruit. * A sympathiser (1). * A sympathiser (2). * A sympathiser (3). * A housemaid. * A father. * A rugged pirate.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for a rugged type * A smart male theatergoer.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting a theater troupe and more! * A young stunner. * A sublime courtesan. * A long-haired Dothraki warrior. * A young warrior.Watchers on the Wall — The theatrical troupe arrives, and more actors cast for Game of Thrones * An Oldtown maester. * A young Lhazareen member of the Dosh Khaleen.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones heads for Navarre and Peñíscola, and new casting info!Watchers on the Wall — Young widow audition surfaces, with hints at season 6 * A young Dothraki warrior. * An emanciated homeless mother.Watchers on the Wall — Peter Dinklage and Conleth Hill on the set of Game of Thrones in Peñíscola, with new hints of season 6 Crew On March 27 2015, author George R.R. Martin said he would again not write a script for Season 6, as he wished to concentrate on finishing The Winds of Winter as soon as possible.George R. R. Martin Livejournal — Conventions and Cancellations On June 4, Miguel Sapochnik indicated he was already preparing to direct next season.Miguel Sapochnik June 4 Tweet Jeremy Podeswa made similar statements in June 12.CBCNews — Game of Thrones shines with Canadian talent On June 19, the showrunners confirmed that April Ferry would be the new costume designer for Season 6, replacing Michele Clapton, who decided to leave after five seasons.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6 Adds New Costume Designer On June 22, newcomer Jack Bender announced he would direct two episodes for season six.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Director Previews "Complex" and "Enormous" Season 6 The full list of directors and which episodes they would oversee was released in Entertainment Weekly on June 25. There will be five directors, each doing two back to back episodes, as in Season 5. Jack Bender and Daniel Sackheim are working on the TV series for the first time, while the other three directors previously worked on the series in Season 5; none worked on the first four seasons.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones directors revealed for mysterious season 6 Producers * David Benioff: executive producer * D.B. Weiss: executive producer * Bernadette Caulfield: executive producer * Frank Doelger: executive producer * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer * George R.R. Martin: co-executive producer * Vince Gerardis: co-executive producer * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer * Greg Spence: producer * Chris Newman: producer * Bryan Cogman: producer * Lisa McAtackney: producer * April Ferry: costume designer * Deborah Riley: production designer * Ramin Djawadi: composer * Nina Gold: casting director * Robert Sterne: casting director Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss * Bryan Cogman: 2 episodesTwitter — Bryan Cogman confirms he will write two episodes Directors *Jeremy Podeswa - episodes 1 and 2 *Daniel Sackheim - episodes 3 and 4 *Jack Bender - episodes 5 and 6 *Mark Mylod - episodes 7 and 8 *Miguel Sapochnik - episodes 9 and 10 Episodes Image gallery Posters Video gallery References de:Staffel 6 fr:Saison 6 ru:Сезон 6 Category:Season 6 Category:Game of Thrones